Dragon Booster: Interlude Interrupted
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: What happens when two OCs meet each other War belongs to DystopianUtahRaptor over on deviantART Dragon Booster belongs to Story Hat


Dragon Booster: Interlude, Interrupted 

(A.N. Ok people, this is a bit of a gagfic/crackfic that has been running around my head after reading about DystopianUtahRaptor's character War, which she has graciously given me permission to use for this fanfic. This is honestly what I see if our two OCs [War and Lyuna Moonlily] were to ever meet. I decided right away to have War know about Lyuna-not only through Word mentioning her but also having seen her race. If I had to place when this could happen in my story, it would be within the next 10 chapters or so. The song Moordryd and Lyuna are racing to is Zebrahead-Ready, Steady, Go!)

The pair danced across the floor of the citadel, waltzing to some soft music. Word smiled, looking down at the woman in his arms. 'I feel...happy with her,' he thought. 'Is this what Moordryd feels around Lyuna?' he shuddered mentally, remembering clearly the anger he had heard in his son's voice when he was told that, in no uncertain terms, to leave Raven's daughter alone. He had been in shock that the girl had broken his control over her so easily. 'I suppose with her mother's training I shouldn't be surprised...she is well-trained and skilled-I forgot about this.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand touching his cheek, the black-haired woman blinking at him with blue eyes. "Vat is it Word?" War asked him, "You haf been quiet."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just thinking about Moordryd...he told me to leave a girl alone when I only chose her because of her skill."

The woman sighed, walking over with him to a seat near the window and sitting down. "Zis girl you mentioned?" the question was asked not only out of curiosity, but to gauge if this person might be a possible threat.

"Her name is Lyuna Moonlily," came the reply. "One of the best racers ever-and one that doesn't use normal gear."

"Ah, ze one zat uses ze older style of gear. I haf seen her battle in ze races-her skill is impressive."

"Yes-and now he's acting like this again-those two were very close many years ago. They were close when they were young, then Lyuna's mother was killed and she stopped racing. For the longest time she blamed _me_ for her death-'wrong place, wrong time' sort of thing. Moordryd grew cold without her-I think he's..."

There was a loud sound outside the window, music being played at high volume as Word swore, opening the window and looking out, trying to get the attention of the pair below before stopping, watching their movements on their dragons. War peered out, watching as the two went through a routine, switching dragons and doing a lot of balancing on the dragons' mag-streams. "Zey are talented." She said, focusing on the girl below and her actions. Sure, she had seen Lyuna race-it was hard to find someone who _hadn't_ nowadays. 'Yes,' she thought. 'Zis girl could definitely be a threat...or an ally.' She glanced at Word out of the corner of her eye. 'Though perhaps for Word's sake I vill leave her alone-I don't vish to risk angering Moordryd.'

They watched the pair rise up to nearly the height of the window and spin around, the mag-streams cutting out as they fell. 'No, vait...' War thought, hearing her old friend gasp. 'Zis is controlled.'

At the last possible moment, the riders fired a mag-stream, doing a miniature mag-inversion and flipping upright, landing in the saddles as the music ended.

The silence was broken by the white-haired man finally snapping out of his stunned state and yelling out the window for the pair to 'get up here right now', the woman laughing at the glares that were shot at him from below as they headed for the entrance. "Word, I vould not risk angering them for the life of me." She said, getting up and walking over to the center of the room, Word following after shutting the window, turning the music off before looking at her and waiting. Several minutes passed before the doors opened, Moordryd and Lyuna coming in with their dragons behind them. War blinked at the red-headed girl, noticing her navy and neon green outfit matched her dragon's coloring and was a nice contrast to her hair and green eyes. What she noticed most of all was her boots-what appeared to be just a design was actually exo-skeleton bracing similar to what she used. 'She uses it to protect her ankles and legs when riding-her style is different than most.'

The older man shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "My dear, this is Lyuna Moonlily." He said before looking at Moordryd. "And just what was that you were pulling down there?"

Lyuna spoke up. "It was my idea Word." We were working on an idea for the races and got a little carried away. I've done the drop before as well."

The woman walked over, shaking the other female's hand while chuckling. "I'm called War my dear." She said. "And it's been awhile since I've seen control like that." She glanced over at the dragon, watching her stare back curiously. "And who might this beauty be?"

"This is Cerabus." Was the reply, glancing over at a now fuming Word and smirked. "And Word, remember your blood pressure."

Moordryd facepalmed as his father lost it and went off on a rant, looking at the two females that were in hysterics. "Lyuna, why did you do that?" he asked.

Teal eyes looked at him. "Just for the heck of it?" came the reply, the cursing at the other end of the room becoming louder, Word storming over with what appeared to be some type of gear. The young pair were magged onto their dragons and they shot out of the Citadel, leaving the two of them alone. "A most entertaining girl." War said, wiping her eyes and looking at the white-haired man. "She is a lot like me."

"She torments me as much as you do." Came the reply as he leaned down, lightly kissing her lips. "I do not understand her sometimes-she doesn't obey rules."

He held up the 'gear' in his hand which was merely a remote that he aimed at the stereo, starting the music again and slipping it into his pocket, the music stopping after a moment and he looked over, seeing orange drag-boxes attacking the cords.

From down on the street people looked up as a voice screamed:

"MOORDRYD DRAKKUS PAYNN AND LYUNA CRYSTA MOONLILY!"

(A.N.: And we come to the end of our story. I couldn't resist having something happening to Word's stereo and him going off like he does in the show-the drag-boxes could attack wires instead of gear [I believe they were in seen in Episode 2])


End file.
